Every Percy Jackson Fanfic Ever
by CleoKat
Summary: If you've ever wanted to read something so cliche you want to hit something, you've come to the right place. If not, this story is still fairly funny. I'm making the Fanfic of Never Ending Cliches so I'm merging the good, bad, and cliched fanfics into one big almost-parody. Enjoy! T because I'm paranoid. (TEMPORARY HIATUS - READ LAST CHAPTER)
1. Every Demigods Go To Goode Ever

**Don't leave because of spacing, please, it's all explained at the bottom.**

 **Should be K+, but T because I'm paranoid.**

Chapter 1:

Every Demigods go to Goode High Fanfic

Percy leaned against his locker. The popular girl at school, who dated a new boy every week, came up to him.

"So Percy, when are you going to pick me up tonight?" she said, as she twirled her hair around her finger "flirtatiously".

"Look, we are not dating, I have a girlfriend." He replied, shoving the off him.

She smirked. "You know that's not true, you're just playing hard to get. No matter, I'll get you someday!"

Percy's friend Ryan asked, "Dude, we have got to get you a girlfriend."

"What do you mean? I just told her that I had one, were you not listening?"

Ryan laughed. "Dude, stop faking it. We all know you just say that to get rid of her."

"Man, I've showed you pictures!" Percy replied, disbelieving. "Those are definitely photoshopped." Ryan said.

"Ugh, I give up. Let's just get to class.

 ** _Line Break ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

Percy walked out of class, only to find the same popular girl waiting at his locker.

"Percy! Oh my gosh, I totally didn't know this was your locker! This is such a coincidence! See, it proves we are meant to be together. It was, like, fate!"

"Sure you didn't know. Now could you please move, I need to put my books back."

"Come on, soon you'll give in to my charm." "Please, I have a girlfriend. She is the most beautiful person I know, and I'm not just saying this because it is very coincidental that she transferred the same day, and that she is standing right behind me listening to every word I say."

"Aww, why thank you, Seaweed Brain," a new voice said. The hallway turned to see apparently the most perfect goddess in creation, and all the boys were attracted to her.

Annabeth Chase walked up to Percy and they started making out.

The popular shrieked. "OMG, EWW! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO MY BOYFRIEND, YOU DUMB BLONDE!"

"Please, you are so stupid, and you are such a *****. Now everyone will laugh because that sounds sassy, but really isn't, but I am Percy Jackson, so they will most likely laugh. And BTW, Annabeth is not dumb. She could outsmart you any day."

The hallway was silent, as Percy and Annabeth walked to class, leaving the popular girl with a shocked expression on her face.

 ** _Line Break~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"Awww, that was so sweet, standing up for me back there," Annabeth cooed, smiling up at her boyfriend.

"No problem. After all, you are my Wise Girl," Percy sappily said back.

Annabeth kissed him. "Anyways, did I mention that everyone is transferring here from camp?"

At that moment, an entire group of over-exaggerated-almost-so-OOC-they-were-basically-Mary-Sues known as their friends walked in, with all the girls falling in love with their own respective boy, and all the boy's trying to hit on one specific girl each.

Percy smiled. "Nice to see you here!"

Jason ran up and high fived him. "Hey, bro."

Then there was the gang.

Piper was wearing a pink dress with a darker pink scarf, and a dazzling white purse. Her hair was done up in a French braid, and had more pink ribbons braided into it. She wore shimmery pink eyeshadow on her eyelids.

Hazel was wearing a gold shirt with black jeans, and a silver backpack. Her hair was loose, and she had golden eyeshadow.

Jason was wearing a purple t-shirt, jeans, and yellow converse.

~~~ ** _normally, they go on to describe everyone's outfit, but I will spare you. ~~~_**

 ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~SKIP UNTIL DONE DESCRIBING~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

"OK, guys, what classes do you have?" Percy grabbed 25 schedules from his friends.

"Wow! We have all but one class together, except for our electives! I'm doing swimming."

He handed back their schedules as the bell rang. "Come on! We're going to be late to Math!"

The group dashed down the hall and plonked down in their seats. The popular girl flounced over to where Annabeth was sitting, next to Percy.

"Excuse me, you're in my seat," she whined. Annabeth glared up at her. "Um, how about no."

"Teacher! Annabeth stole my seat and won't move," she tattled. The teacher raised an eyebrow.

"Miss Chase, I don't expect you want detention this early in your year? No? Then behave yourself."

Percy leapt up in outrage. "She wasn't doing anyth-" "The same goes for you, Mr. Jackson." Percy sat back down, fuming.

"You weren't doing anything wrong!" he whispered. Annabeth looked as angry as he felt. "I know!"

The teacher cleared her throat. "Miss Chase, will you please answer this question?" He said it all with a smug expression on his face.

Annabeth rattled off the answer with an equally smug face. The teacher blanched. "T-that's right." He quickly moved to his next unsuspecting victim.

Soon, class was over. On the way to English, a jock came up. Now that jock was the star of the football team, and had dated every girl in school he deemed worthy.

"Hey babe, I saw you checking me out in math. Don't worry, I find smart hot."

Annabeth glared at him. "Excuse me? Don't call me babe." The jock smirked. "Lose the attitude, hottie, if you wanna date me."

So, Annabeth kicked him. In the most painful area. Hard. He moaned in pain and scampered off back to his entourage.

Percy walked up. "Wow, you sure did a number on him, Wise Girl. The whole hallway could hear him."

He looped an arm around Annabeth's waist, and they strolled toward the cafeteria.

They got their lunch and sat down. "Hey guy-." "SHHHHH," Leo whispered. "Leech alert, LEECH ALERT!"

He was right, because as soon as he finished his sentence, the popular girl sat down in between Percy and Annabeth.

"Percy, there's a big party today, are you coming? I'll be there." She wiggled her eyebrows as if that sealed the deal.

"Actually, all of us are going, and Annabeth's going to be my date." The popular sniffed. "You're going with that loser? Puh-leeze. Now's your chance. Ditch that dumb blonde and come with me instead!

Percy just shoved her away. "Look, I'm not going with you. Now leave." She relented and trailed away.

He turned back to his friends. "Guess that means we'll be partying tonight!"

 **Okay guys, that was seriously fun to write. Just in case, this is a** **PARODY.** **I exaggerated, combined, and took little bits from most of the fanfics like this I've read. NOTE: Most of these that I read were very good, I'm just playing off that storyline, plus adding the ones that weren't as good. The funny thing is, in the beginning it sounds fine, but then I start sinking into over-exaggerated-almost-so-OOC-they-were-basically-Mary-Sues known as their friends level of sarcasm.**

 **So, next time, it's going to be the party then after that, I want to do one of those stereotypical chapter where Rachel is a selfish OOC brat who's trying to steal Percy from Annabeth.**

 **P.S. Sorry about the spacing, Copy-N-Paste hates me today**

 **Reviews make me happy, so if you liked it, click that review button. Keep in mind,** **constructive** **criticism is allowed, however flames are not, unless you are directing it at one of the villains in the story…**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong ~ Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard**


	2. Authors Note

**AN:**

So… I think I'm going to skip the party chapter, mostly because I'm hitting a writers block. Still, I'll try to get the chapter with Rachel being the typical OOC brat out tonight, and thanks for reading!

Also a few questions about the last chapter, no, Rachel was not the popular girl, because she would technically still be the Oracle, because I'm placing that in the demigod universe. The reason I didn't name the popular girl, was because quite a few names came to my mind, and I don't exactly want to offend anyone soooo… yeah.

Sorry if you were expecting a chapter, but hey! I'm still trying to post one today. Yay!

Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong!~ Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard


	3. Every Rachel Brat Fanfic Ever

**Chapter 3: Rachel**

Rachel, who was me, was currently the oracle, and Percy Jackson's future girlfriend. I know Percy likes me. He got nervous everytime he talks to me! Only person in the way was Annabeth Chase.

I had a plan that day. After Capture The Flag, she would go up to Percy and kiss him. Then he will see that I was so much better than the dumb blonde he was currently dating.

"Hmmm… what would impress Percy the most?" I asked myself. I finally decided on a glitzy mini-skirt and a short, short crop top (which was totally OOC of me, but all for Percy!)

I flounced out of her cave, and set my plan into motion. "Oh Percy!" I giggled flirtatiously. "Where are you? I want to talk to you!"

"Um, hi, Rachel? Do you need something? See, he was getting all flustered talking to me. But of course, he had to be trailed by that blonde leech.

"What do you want, Rachel." She looked annoyed. I wonder why, I was only trying to take Percy away from her.

I told her that I wanted to play Capture The Flag, and that I needed to be on Percy's team. She looked disbelieving.

"Really, Rachel? And what excuse do you have for wanting to be on Percy's team?" "Well, you'd think one would like to be on the same team as her boyfriend here, don't you think?

Annabeth snorted. "Your boyfriend? Percy is my boyfriend. Come on, Percy, it's not good to stay around people with delusions."

See? That dumb blonde is so dumb, she can't see true love when it's smacking her in the face. I was going to make Percy mine, tonight.

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"Annabeth, you're on the Apollo team. Percy, you're Hephaestus. Same with you, Rachel." I knew it! I knew Mr. Pony Man shipped me and Percy!

I followed Percy back to the arena. He looked really flustered. That is so cute! "Rachel, take the left part of the woods." I glanced away from Percy's muscles to see an Hephaestus kid glaring at me.

"'Kay," I replied, nonchalantly. Of course I wouldn't. Why would I?

Mr. Pony Man blew his whistle. "You know the rules, now go!" The game was on.

Of course Annabeth went straight for me. "Percy! Help!," I cried, as Annabeth lunged for me. Her blade scraped my side.

We fought, and because I have such skill and agility naturally, I blocked all her strokes.

"AND THEY'VE GOT THE FLAG! The Hephaestus kids win!". I cheered, naturally, and made my way to Percy.

"Oh Percy!" He turned to look at me. I grabbed his face and pulled him into a kiss. He loved it, I could tell.

 **Annabeth POV:**

I have been having a terrible day! First our team loses and then I see the dumb Oracle smooching my boyfriend!

"GET OFF PERCY, YOU-" Rachel continued kissing him. Percy was struggling, but she didn't care did she?

I yanked her off. "Watch it, Red. You don't want to meet my dagger." Rachel smirked. "Jealous? It's not a good look for you, **Annie**."

That was it, I lunged at her with an open dagger. She shrieked. "Percy save me!", and used that opportunity to "faint" in Percy's arms.

"Um…" Percy looked unsure at what to do with the body. He laid her on the ground and moved toward me.

 **Alright, alright. That's enough of that. I don't know where to go with this story, and I just really hate how it started out. I think I just rushed things too much, and it came out as half of what I wanted. Merp. Oh well, still, I'm just going to put this out there anyways, if you guys still want to read this, then go ahead, and if you want a continuation, ask!**

 **Anyways, I'm putting up a poll on my page, about the next few chapters.**

 **For the next one, I'm doing one where Percy gets betrayed, then the next few options will be:**

 **nerdy Percy/popular Annabeth**

 **nerdy Annabeth/popular Percy**

 **Sally dies/percy becomes orphan**

 **HP/PJO crossover (don't know how imma write that one)**

 **So, I'll set up that poll, and sorry for a. abruptly ending this chapter, and b. a terrible chapter.**

 **Thanks for tolerating,**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong!~Cleo daughter of Iris and a wizard.**


	4. Every Percy Gets Betrayed Fanfic Ever

**Chapter 4**

Percy walked down the streets of New York, contemplating what had happened in the past few weeks. It had all started with that new kid of Posiedon, Daniel.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _A new kid stumbled into camp. "Hi, I'm Daniel." As he said that, a glowing green holographic trident appeared over his head._

 _"_ _All hail Daniel, son of Posiedon, Earthshaker and all that stuff." Chiron had said. He had placed Daniel in Cabin 3 with Percy._

 _Through the next few days, Daniel had tried to gain the trust of everyone at camp, but his charm failed on Percy._

 _Daniel was enraged, and turned the whole camp on Percy, spreading lies, rumors, and doing other horrible things._

 _Soon all Percy's friends turned against him, except Nico, Clarisse, Chris, and Annabeth, or so it seemed._

 _Percy was walking down the beach, as the ocean was his only escape from the hatred. He heard kissing noises over the hill, but didn't bother until he saw a blond ponytail._

 _He moved closer only to see Daniel and Annabeth kissing. He heard Annabeth saying something._

 _"_ _Oh you mean, Percy? Pfft. He is_ ** _such_** _a loser, and nothing compared to you. In fact, I was planning to break up with him at dinner today!"_

 _Percy was heart-broken. He knew that the time was right to reveal himself. "Really Annabeth? I fell into freaking Tartarus for you, and this is how you repay me? By cheating on me with_ ** _him_** _?!"_

 _Annabeth looked up. "Percy! This isn't what it looks like! I promis-". But it was too late. Percy ran down the beach, not looking back. He ran and ran, all the way to Sally Jackson's apartment. When he got there, he was terrified and enraged at what he saw._

 _Sally and Paul were lying dead on the ground, with an empousa standing over them. Percy screamed with rage and slashed Riptide through the monster, who turned to dust._

 _He looked at their bodies one more time and then fled out the door, as he couldn't stand to look at them anymore._

 ** _Flashback End_**

Percy walked to the end of the Hudson River, and sat there. All of a sudden, a voice came out of nowhere.

"Percy Jackson, my son." Percy started and glanced around. "Dad? Posiedon?" The voice cackled.

"It is not Posiedon dearie, it's your mother." Percy looked even more startled. "Mom? I thought you were dead!"

"Sally Jackson was never actually your mother," the voice revealed. "It was I, Chaos! who birthed you ( **AN:** I'm keeping Chaos feminine in this fanfic, as research is not helping) and gave you to Sally as her child to raise."

"B-but-""None of that, my child. Come, follow me." And he did.

 **Gods POV:**

Zeus thundered around the Olympian throne room. "Unconcievable! One of the most powerful demigods to live, gone! Without a trace!"

Aphrodite timidly raised her hand, unwilling to interrupt Zeus' fit. "I think I know why he's gone, but I don't know where,"

"A clue? Aphrodite! Why didn't you tell me!" Zeus grumbled. "What did you see? What happened? Why?"

"Well, you know the new kid Daniel? I saw Annabeth cheating on Percy with him. HE'S BREAKING UP PERCABETH!" By that point, Aphrodite was seething mad and trying to kick the nearest god (Posiedon) in the face.

Athena snorted. "Please, Annabeth has enough common sense to not cheat on Percy. I mean, he fell into Tartarus for her."

Zeus looked confused. "Maybe we should check Camp Half-Blood first." The gods all teleported to the camp.

All the campers were doing their normal activities like nothing had happened. Posiedon looked shocked. "The most powerful demigod in the world right now just disappeared, and you are all just doing nothing?!"

A camper looked up, bored. "Who, you mean Percy? Oh. He may have saved the world, but he was insulting us all the time back at camp."

"What?! Who told you those lies?!" Posiedon yelled. The camper squeaked. "Y-your son, Daniel, sir."

By then a huge crowd had gathered around, complaining about Percy and all the things he had done.

"Perhaps we should see for ourselves what is going on." Zeus swiped his hand through the air and made a magical screen appear.

The screen played through all the times Daniel had framed Percy for something, spread lies, rumors, or other things.

Soon the campers looked horrified, at what Daniel had done, and what they had done to Percy.

"What are we going to do?!" They cried, feeling truly sorry.

Zeus scratched his chin thoughtfully. "We need to send out a search team. Posiedon, watch the seas, and Artemis, take your hunters and comb the country."

Artemis snapped out of her daze. She had been daydreaming about Perseus Jackson. She had always though bad about men, after all, she had terrible past experiences with them.

But Perseus was different. He was kind, caring, trustworthy, and competent. Perseus was something special, and on the inside, she was dying to see him again.

It wasn't just his personality though. His raven black hair, his sea green eyes, his toned muscles, Artemis could see why he was the focus of so many girls' eyes.

"Artemis, artemis, ARTEMIS!" Zeus snapped. "Focus!" Artemis blinked. "Yes, Father."

Quickly, Zeus assigned positions to all the gods, who all looked very determined, and not in the least inconvenienced, not even Hera.

They quickly scoured the country, but no one found any trace of him.

 ** _Third Person Percy POV:_**

Percy swished and slashed with Riptide, jabbing at training dummies, trying to get used to his new wings.

Yup, wings. Being a child of Chaos had its perks. Not only that, but he also got the opportunity to raise all of his dead friends, and they could have magic powers too. (Even though Hades and his descendants should have been the only ones who could do that.)

Chaos, actually, only gave him his powers, and then said "she had work to be done elsewhere." Whatever. He got wings!

He soared out of the arena and landed by the nearest body of water. He stared into the murky depths, which reminded him of all that he had lost.

A tear hit the water, just as a certain auburn haired, silver wearing goddess tramped out of the bushes.

"Perseus?" the goddess had squeaked, just as he had exclaimed "Artemis?" They exchanged glances and both asked, "What are you doing here?"

They both explained their stories, and Artemis asked Percy if he would be the guardian of the hunt, even though he was male. He accepted, and she gave him partial immortality.

A while later, they fell in love, and had little Pertemis baby.

 **AN: Hooray! One more chapter to keep you lovelies satisfied while I go camping. Bleh, I was up till 2 hours past my normal sleep time writing this, but I haven't and won't be able to upload, because I'm now officially grounded… so…**

 **The poll on my profile is not working, so just review with what you want! I'm accepting ideas/votes, and some that we have are:**

 **Gods AND demigods go to high school**

 **Nerdy Annabeth/ Popular Percy (1 vote)**

 **Popular Annabeth/ Nerdy Percy**

 **Percy gets orphaned at young age**

 **Harry Potter/ PJO crossover**

 **So, vote in the review, and constructive criticsm is appreciated, but no flaming, or I will break out the fire extinguisher. (Keep in mind, the last line in this fic is a joke, or just a stupid addition. Merp..)**

 **Smile, Sparkle, and Stay Strong!~ Cleo, daughter of Iris, and a wizard**


	5. Authors Note 2: The Sequel

Hey guys! Yeah yeah yeah. *dramatic sigh* Alright, lets all get it out of our systems at once.

One...

Two...

Three...

ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE!

Yeah... sorry about that. Thing is, I've gotten a couple requests asking if I was still posting. I'm trying, but as of the moment, I'm grounded. *cri* I can barely write this. BUT DON'T WORRY! I promise I'm still trying to write when I can. In fact, right now I'm working on Every Gods Go To High School Fanfic!

So yeah, sorry about all of this. I'll get back to you when school's out though! (That's soon) So take care!

SSaSS~ Cleo, daughter of Iris, and a wizard. (witch, technically, but wizard has a better ring to it...)


	6. Authors Note 3: The Hiatus

**So… hey guys. This is not a chapter, nor is it good news either, I'm sorry. I'm putting this story, and maybe my account on a temporary/permanent hiatus, and here's why. The first reason, is that I'm reduced to only 1 hour of gadgets a day, and so I won't get to write as much, and the second reason is that, well, my interest in Percy Jackson is fading.**

 **This was a hard choice to make, and I apologize to anyone I'm bothering. I just don't really have any interest in finishing this story. Also, NO, this story is not available for adoption/continuation. The reason for that is because when I write a story, I want it to be from me, idea, plot, and writing.**

 **That's all I have to say on that topic, and I once again apologize. However, over hiatus time, I might try writing some Pokemon fanfiction, and maybe some other ones, depending on my interests at the time. Maybe, once hiatus is over, I'll start again, and continue writing, but it depends on what I feel like.**

 **So, farewell, adieu, and goodbye for now!**

 **~Cleo, daughter of Iris and a wizard.**


End file.
